<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just like that by wintercelestial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678863">just like that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial'>wintercelestial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Crack, Crocs, Feet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>diavolo needs a little help at night.</p>
<p>written for my 10million grimm milestone event on my tumblr blog!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i reached 10 million grimm in the game. celebrated by asking for dialuci prompts and promised to write the most cursed one. the prompt, as selected by my esteemed panel of judges:</p>
<p>'Dia has a foot fetish and can only get off when lu wears crocks, cuz he can see those sweet sweet toes through the holes"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s two o’clock in the morning and Lucifer has Devildom’s fattest dick up his ass.</p>
<p>He’s always considered Diavolo to have not only the body parts but also the stamina of a horse, but they’ve been fucking for three hours and Lucifer still hasn’t been creampied yet.</p>
<p>Diavolo mutters his name as he continues to clap those asscheeks, the fingers of one hand digging hard into the pale thighs wrapped around his waist. Lucifer briefly entertains the thought that maybe missionary position just isn’t that sexy anymore, but he knows it’s not true because he’s cum four times already and the proof’s all over his own stomach.</p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Diavolo gasps again, panting into the crook of his neck. His hips stutter for a minute and a bead of sweat drips from the hair plastered to his forehead. “Put… put your legs on my shoulders.”</p>
<p>Well, if that’s what helps him get off. Lucifer lets Diavolo fold him like a lawn chair. </p>
<p>The new angle is nice, just as getting enough <em>sleep</em> is also nice. </p>
<p>Diavolo’s cock enters him another inch deeper as Lucifer drapes his legs over those broad, beefy shoulders.</p>
<p>“Ah, Lucifer, this is <em>so</em> much better…” Diavolo tilts his head to kiss the stretch of thigh by his cheek, mouthing further along the calf and dropping a last wet kiss over an ankle bone. It tickles.</p>
<p>“Stop that.” Lucifer stifles a laugh and curls his hands tighter in the sheets so he doesn’t get punted into the headboard by the sheer power of Diavolo’s hips.</p>
<p>Diavolo shudders and groans like a foghorn, his jaw clenching with the mighty effort of finally busting a royal nut.</p>
<p>It’s over as fast as it had started and Lucifer breathes out a long sigh of relief. He opens one eye and finds Diavolo’s face turned away, his gaze fixed for seconds on something distant before darting back.</p>
<p>Lucifer bites back a scoff. How rude to be looking elsewhere when that deep in his ass.</p>
<p>If it were their first time doing the dirty he might have assumed Diavolo was just embarrassed about his cum face, but it’s not their first time and coupled with the insane amount of time Diavolo needs to cum recently, it’s starting to be a noticeable problem.</p>
<p>“Oof.” They narrowly miss giving each other a concussion when Diavolo collapses onto the sheets next to him, arm flopping over Lucifer’s chest and dick flopping to the side as he pulls out of his favourite place in the world. After the usual aftercare Lucifer gets put in the shower first, where he has some shower thoughts about what could possibly be on Diavolo’s mind.</p>
<p>If it’s not Diavolo’s cum face, Lucifer wonders as he thoughtfully scrubs himself, is it <em>my </em>cum face? </p>
<p>It’s unlikely. Lucifer’s quite proud of a lot of things and he knows what looks good on him, his O-face included.</p>
<p>He’ll get to the bottom of this.</p>
<p>While Diavolo’s in the shower Lucifer surreptitiously scans the royal bedchambers for anything that appears remotely suspicious, peering at paperwork on the desk and carefully rifling through the bedside drawers. There are handcuffs and ball gags, and his butler outfit that Diavolo is an absolute hoe for, but those are nothing out of the ordinary and provide no help whatsoever. He even kneels on the bed where Diavolo had dicked him down, stared in the direction the demon prince had stared in as he blew his load, but all he can see is some ancient painting on the wall and pairs of shoes scattered at the door. Maybe it’s that guy in the painting. Orgasmic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Diavolo, you <em>will</em> be late if you don’t get up.”</p>
<p>A grizzle and a long whine answer him. “I’m still sleepy.”</p>
<p>So is Lucifer, but if Diavolo had cum on time last night maybe they wouldn’t be in a rush this morning. They would be, well, on time. </p>
<p>After insisting again that they’re going to be late for the school assembly and <em>still</em> getting no response, Lucifer rolls his eyes and rips the covers off the sleeping lump in the bed.</p>
<p>“Come <em>on</em>.”</p>
<p>He jams one hand into a glove, the other attending to the buttons on his shirt while he hops around on one foot trying to get a sock on. He nudges Diavolo in the back with his heel as a final reminder, just as the man himself rolls over to protest the disappearance of his blanket.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s foot ends up on his tiddies instead. </p>
<p>There is dead silence before the deepest colour Lucifer has ever seen appears on Diavolo’s face, complete with an expression of total panic and- </p>
<p>Lucifer squints at him. Is that… <em>horny? </em></p>
<p>“I can’t come to the assembly today,” Diavolo chokes out, staring down at his own chest like it’s on fire, “because, uh.”</p>
<p>He shoots out of the bed at the speed of ejaculation and locks himself in the bathroom, the hum of magic filling the air as the door seals shut behind him.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s eyes roll again, this time so far back that he’s in danger of making eye contact with his own brain. He shoves his foot into the other shoe and combs his hair in the mirror. Normally he’d give it a bit of a muss, run a few fingers through it to give it a touch of handsome and <em>I fuck your demon lord at night, </em>but alas they’re already late and Lucifer refuses to be anything less than punctual.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?” he demands. There’s no answer; it’s clearly going to be another day of doing everything in this household by himself. </p>
<p>Lucifer thinks he just heard the squirt of lube from the bathroom. Good lord, he really fell from heaven for this.</p>
<p>Barbatos is already waiting outside the royal quarters when Lucifer steps out, dressed impeccably in RAD uniform with the day’s agenda in hand.</p>
<p>“Is my lord not awake yet?” The butler cocks his head quizzically. </p>
<p>“He’s awake, but he’s trapped in the bathroom with his feelings,” Lucifer replies stiffly. There’s only minutes left before the assembly starts but the matter weighs heavily enough on his mind that he pauses. “In fact, I’ve had some general concerns about Diavolo’s behaviour as of late. May I suggest you look into it since you’re here?”</p>
<p>Barbatos frowns at the request that is not a request but an order, his chin perched on a thumb and forefinger. “Concerns?” he echoes. “About what kind of behaviour?” </p>
<p>Ah, listing marriage counselling services on his butler resumé was surely a mistake.</p>
<p>“Late for everything,” Lucifer simply says as he brushes past, because that’s the politest way he can say Diavolo takes far too long to cum in bed.</p>
<p>Barbatos bows at the waist. “Of course, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barbatos, how do I tell Lucifer I have a foot fetish?”</p>
<p>“Just like that, my lord.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer blinks once. Twice. Maybe if he blinks a third time he’ll forget what he just heard.</p>
<p>“You have a... <em>what</em>?” His dick wilts like spinach on a hot frypan. </p>
<p>It’s true there’s no time like the present, but at present he’s lying naked on Diavolo’s bed with his legs and buttcheeks spread open and that’s just plain inconvenient.</p>
<p>Diavolo’s face turns the same colour as his swollen cock head and he tries to stare at anything and everything but Lucifer. </p>
<p>“Is it that bad?” he whispers nervously. His fingers tremble where they’re squeezed around Lucifer’s thighs in a deathly anxious grip.</p>
<p>It is and it isn’t, because there was also that demon last century who got off on laying eggs so it’s not the worst thing Lucifer’s ever come across, but why does it have to be feet and why didn’t Diavolo just <em>say</em> so? </p>
<p>A small voice in his head points out that Diavolo just did say so, but he purposely chooses to ignore it.</p>
<p>It’s currently a toss-up between being accepting or terrified but based on Diavolo looking like he’s about to cry and pass out from embarrassment, Lucifer pities him and decides on acceptance.</p>
<p>He hasn’t felt this bad since the time he accidentally clogged the toilet at the House of Lamentation and blamed it on one of his siblings. Everyone else had just agreed with him because yeah, only Beel eats enough to produce a dump so monstrous it would block the pipes. Seemed legit.</p>
<p>Lucifer reaches up and awkwardly rests a hand on Diavolo’s buff forearm. </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he sighs, and the thick tension in the air subsides almost as fast as his erection had. “We can make this work.”</p>
<p>Demons indulge in their own fair share of strange and unexplainable kinks all the time. It’s kind of similar to how Diavolo likes bottoming on Wednesdays.</p>
<p>“So,” Lucifer says after a deep breath, in that tone of his when he’s trying to fix everybody’s problems by himself, “what do you want me to do now? Touch you with my toes? Put my feet in your mouth?”</p>
<p>Is that how this works?</p>
<p>Diavolo abruptly drops one of Lucifer’s thighs in shock. “No! That’s not... necessary,” he says faintly. He looks like he’s about to pass out again, although for different reasons this time. “That’s too much.”</p>
<p>The entirety of this is too much.</p>
<p>“Just a subtle touch is fine,” Diavolo suggests, still apprehensive but a little more confident now that Lucifer hasn’t run away screaming. “Like this.”</p>
<p>He puts Lucifer’s other leg down and trots over to the door, cock gaily bouncing up and down as he walks, and then there’s a fantastic view of his ass as he bends over to pick up an object from the floor. Lucifer props himself up on his elbows in time to see Diavolo come back brandishing, for the love of everything unholy, a pair of <em>footwear.</em></p>
<p>They’re the Crocs that they’d brought back from a business trip to the human realm some decades ago, rose gold and holey all over. Diavolo sometimes wears them around the bedroom and out in the garden and Lucifer wonders exactly what sort of cursed material they’re made of because they just won’t <em>die</em>.</p>
<p>“You want me to wear those,” Lucifer says in a dead voice. “You-”</p>
<p>“I can explain,” Diavolo interrupts hastily, eyes googly and lower lip wobbly as he clutches the shoes to his chest. <em>“</em>Please?” </p>
<p>He collects Lucifer’s right foot, cradling it almost reverently in his large hands. He presses a soft kiss to the top of the biggest toe and before Lucifer can object, Diavolo slips one of the Crocs on him. </p>
<p>It’s slightly too big, but so is Diavolo’s demon dick and Lucifer already takes that like a champ. It’s cool. </p>
<p>“Imagine it being like underwear.” Diavolo beams down at him. “But for your foot. It leaves more to the imagination, you know?”</p>
<p>Lucifer did not know. Nor did he <em>ask </em>to know. His mouth can only hang open like an aquatic animal as Diavolo slides the remaining shoe onto the other foot, even lovingly adjusting the strap at the back so it doesn’t fall off. </p>
<p>Now Diavolo can see all of Lucifer’s sweet, sweet toes, peeping through the holes like five snug peas in a pod. A Croc pod.</p>
<p>The view is so subtly sexy that Diavolo’s self-control goes flying out the window and before he can stop himself, he moans unnecessarily and instantly nuts on the bed.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he and Lucifer say in unison, because there’s really nothing else either of them can say to what they just both saw. </p>
<p>The last time Diavolo creamed his pants that fast was on his first visit to the Celestial Realm, back when he was young, besotted and free of kinks that belonged to hell. It’s good to know he’s still hopeless, although the same can’t be said about requiring a pair of the human realm’s most repulsive shoes in order to cum.</p>
<p>“Lucifer, I didn’t - I know you haven’t finished - I’m <em>so </em>sorry for leaving you like this-” </p>
<p>Diavolo mumbles roughly ten apologies all at once but honestly, what words he has left that he can redeem himself with are few and far between.</p>
<p><em>I love you still</em>, his heart suggests, full of dreams and idyllic visions.</p>
<p><em>Sorry about my Crocs</em>, his brain offers, armed with logic and sensible reasoning.</p>
<p>“I love my Crocs,” his mouth says, trapped somewhere in between both options.</p>
<p>Lucifer makes a face that resembles that of someone eating a lemon. </p>
<p>Is nothing <em>sacred</em> anymore?</p>
<p>“...Lucifer?” Diavolo prompts him in a small voice. He stands there twiddling his thumbs, waiting for a response. The tips of his ears darken and it’s very cute. “You… you haven’t said anything...”</p>
<p>Lucifer exhales deeply through his nose. If Barbatos could just delete this particular day from existence it would be great.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he mutters. He’s fine, everything’s fine. There are still worse things out there in the Devildom, like haemorrhoids and Levi’s internet browser history, and he’s seen both. It seems reasonable to just live with the lesser evil and salvage what he can. </p>
<p>Lucifer clears his throat. “But first, let me get things straight.”</p>
<p>Diavolo perks up curiously.</p>
<p>Lucifer angles one leg and points his foot at Diavolo’s face, taking note of the furious blush already reappearing as the demon prince eyes his toes through the shoe’s holes. Devildom’s highest-ranked demon is literally at his feet and he’d be lying if he said the power of it all wasn’t making him hard.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me if I don’t wear these,” Lucifer says slowly, waving his foot slightly, “it’s no good for you.”</p>
<p>Diavolo gulps. He should’ve just asked to be incinerated instead. That would have hurt less. It’s not his fault he basically has a case of premature ejaculation but in reverse.</p>
<p>“But if I <em>do</em> I wear these,” Lucifer continues even more slowly, eyes drilling into him with the force of Diavolo drilling his asshole on a regular night, “it’s <em>also</em> no good.”</p>
<p>Diavolo stares shamefully at his little pool of cum on the sheets and all the sperm in it stare back at him. </p>
<p>“So what if…” Lucifer leans up to hook a finger in the heel strap of one Croc, the foot in it still aimed at Diavolo’s face, and wiggles the shoe off. The Croc drops to the floor with a clunk.</p>
<p>“What if I just wear <em>one</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>